A Walk to Remember with a Twist
by HotJam
Summary: Jamie died..but did she really?....I don't own any of the characters except Katie, Katie's little sister, and the guy that was with Katie in the water at the beach. SO DON'T SUE ME!!!
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
"Landon?"  
"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking." Landon had been thinking a lot lately, and he hadn't been paying attention too much. He was on the phone with his new girlfriend, Katie, and couldn't focus.  
"What were you thinking about?"  
"Oh, nothing. I'm tired." He had been thinking about Jamie. Sweet, sweet Jamie. No one could replace her, not even Katie. Jamie was perfect. Well, as close to perfect as anyone could get.  
"Oh, I'll let you go then. I love you. Goodnight." Katie said as she hung up the phone.  
Landon hung up too. For hours after that, he lied on his bed, trying to sleep, but not being able to. 'What is the explanation to all this? Why would God choose MY girl to die at an early age? Why?' He kept thinking.  
He hasn't visited Reverend Sullivan ever since the death of poor Jamie. I mean, he went to church, but he hasn't visited him. He couldn't. Finally Landon fell asleep. He had dreamed about Jamie ever since her death. Good dreams, bad dreams.sad dreams. All the dreams you can think of. And she was so healthy and beautiful in his dreams. What were his dreams telling him? He kept asking himself 'Is she happier?' and 'Is she watching over me?' Even after almost a year of her being deceased, he still wonders these things.  
The next morning, he woke up with kind of a smile on his face. For some reason he knew this was going to be a good day. He lay there for a moment, and finally got up. He changed clothes, and came out into the kitchen where his mother was standing making pancakes.  
"Good morning, mom." He greeted her.  
"Good morning, honey! I have something for you."  
"What is it? If it's not Jamie I'm not interested."  
"Oh Landon, I'm not asking you to get over her. I'm just asking you to move on. Move on with your life honey, she's not coming back. You know she would tell you the same thing if she were here."  
"No she wouldn't cause I would be happy, cause she would be here."  
"You know what I mean." She put a plate of pancakes in front of him on the table and got out the syrup and butter. She gave him the butter and a knife, warmed up the syrup and put it on the table by him.  
"Aren't you gonna eat ma?"  
"No. I ate while you were asleep."  
Landon looked at the clock. It was 10 o'clock. Almost directly after he finished eating, the phone rang. Even though he knew better than that, every time it rang he hoped it would be Jamie at the other end.  
He answered the phone. "Hello?"  
"Hey baby! It's Katie. Wanna do somethin' today?"  
"Oh, hey. Um, sure, what do you want to do?"  
"I don't know, I thought we could go to the beach. What do you think?"  
"Sure. I'll meet you there at 1. Okay?"  
"Okay. [She makes a kissing sound] Bye!"  
"Later."  
As hard as it is to believe, Landon did care a lot for Katie. He just still hasn't gotten over Jamie. It's not that Katie was disappointing or anything, she's a real sweet girl. Even Landon had wished he would treat her the way she deserved to be treated. But he just never did. He told himself he would try that today.  
Around 12:45, Landon was about to leave. His mom rushed over to him. She looked as though she were in total and complete shock.  
"Landon," She was trying to catch her breath. "Someone called for you while you were in the shower. Someone you could never believe would call, called. I can't believe this. You won't either." Ms. Carter was about to tell him that person.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ How did you like my very first chapter of my very first fanfic? Please review it!! I'm not writing the next one til someone reviews it!!! See ya! 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
"Who called ma?" Landon asked out of curiosity.  
".Landon, I think I'll tell you when you get home. You're going to be late." Ms. Carter said.  
"NO. This seems important."  
"Go. I'll see you later honey."  
Landon was very disappointed. He wanted to know who it was really badly. Thought he knew better than to fight with his mother. "Okay. I'll be back later tonight. Bye." He gave her a small peck on the cheek.  
He got into his car and started down the driveway. 'Who could it be?' he was thinking. 'Landon, no. It's not Jamie. Jamie died. She can't call you. It's probably just dad. She was just overreacting. That's all.' He was trying to convince himself it was not Jamie.  
When he finally got to the beach, Katie was already there. She ran up to his car, opened the door and sat on his lap. "FINALLY!!!!" she exclaimed.  
"Babe, how am I supposed to get out of the car with you on my lap?"  
"Hey that's a good point you have there." She caresses his face and gets off. He gets out shortly after and locks the door.  
They start walking to the water. "What time is it anyway?" Landon asks.  
"Oh, it's only 1:15, but I was early. What were you doing?"  
"I had to take a shower." He left out the whole phone call mystery.  
"Oooh," She imagined him in the shower for a few seconds. "Well tha.."  
Landon cut her off. "You are such a perverted girl!"  
"Why thank you Landon, I grant thee some of my pervertedness as well."  
"Oh gee, thanks Katie. That makes me feel great."  
"You don't have to be a jerk about it, Landon."  
"Sorry."  
They keep talking and walking. They are only walking on the sand and holding hands at the moment. Most people would find this very romantic, Katie thought it was romantic, but Landon had other things on his mind.  
"Did you call me like around 12:30 when I was in the shower?" Landon asked.  
"No, why?" She wondered.  
"Oh just wondering. Ma said I got a phone call, but she wouldn't tell me who."  
"Oh that's good because you would have been even more late if she would have told you!!"  
"Yeah I guess you're right." He squeezed her hand tighter. She smiled.  
All day long Landon and Katie splashed around in the water and made sand castles and lied on the beach. They had a lot of fun, and Landon almost forgot about the phone call. Almost.  
"It's getting dark." Landon said.  
"Perfect! We could make out all we want and no one would know!"  
"I'm not always like that."  
Katie started talking about things and Landon was listening, but something he saw got him preoccupied. He pretended like he was listening, but he wasn't.  
'Oh my God. Did I just see. hell no. It couldn't have been Jamie. Could it have?' He looked again at the beautiful girl looking out into the ocean. The sun was just going down so it made her look even more wonderful. He had never looked at anyone in such a way except Jamie, and she looked much like Jamie. He could only see one side of her face, so he couldn't make it perfectly clear.  
"Landon? Why are you LOOKING at ANOTHER girl?"  
"Oh, I wasn't. I thought it was someone I knew."  
"C'mon let's go." Katie dragged Landon over to his car and threw him in it. It was 8:34. Katie got in her car and drove off. He looked again at the girl who was much farther away now. He thought for a moment. Finally he decided that it couldn't be her, and he was just thinking about her too much. He drove off.  
When he got home, his mom greeted him at the door. "Honey! You're home."  
"Yeah, you know ma, I'm really tired. I'm going to sleep. Night." He kissed her on the cheek.  
Ms. Carter saw that Landon hadn't closed the door behind him. She saw a note in between the outside and inside door. She picked it up to see what was written on it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Once again I must get a review or more before I write the next chapter!! MUAHAHAHA lol 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
Ms. Carter closed the door and turned on the light. She sat down at the kitchen table and put the small crumpled up note on it. She had to hold it down with both hands to keep it flat. It read:  
Dear Landon,  
You obviously hadn't been returning my calls.  
I told your mother what I was calling you for  
But either she didn't tell you or you are  
Avoiding me. How could you just forget me  
Now that high school is over? Listen dude,  
Call me when you get the chance and I'll  
Tell you why I called in the first place.  
Your old best friend,  
Eric  
'Oh dear.' Ms. Carter thought. She forgot about telling Landon what he had said in the phone calls. She wasn't about to wake Landon up from sleeping though. He needed it. She crumpled the letter back up and put it back by the door. She decided it would be best if Landon just found it himself. She was kind of tired too, so she decided to get into her Night gown and lay down. She decided to do a little bit of reading first.  
As she was reading, almost everything in the story reminded her of Eric's call, and Eric's note. Oddly enough, she was even worried about Landon. She didn't know what to do. She put the book away. 'That's enough ghost stories for one night.' She thought.  
The next morning, Landon came out into the kitchen, as usual, but Ms. Carter wasn't there. She was still sleeping. So he decided to prepare breakfast for her this time. He made Eggs and bacon. Then he made toast. She woke up shortly after and was really quite happy with it. "Thanks, Landon. Wow, I was just a bit more tired than usual. Did you get the note that." Ms. Carter stopped.  
"What?" Landon asked.  
"Nothing. Thanks again!" Ms. Carter forgot that she left the note where she found it.  
"O.k..Oh yeah! Who called before?"  
"Oh. Remember Eric? Your best friend from high school? It was him."  
"Why does that shock you?"  
  
"It doesn't. I never said it did."  
"Oh okay. You catch his number?"  
"Yes, it's right there by the phone."  
Landon dialed the number. After one ring, he hung up. He didn't think he could do it after almost a year. He just stood there for a while, pondering. "Um, I'm going to go get the morning paper for you, ma." He opened the front door to see the note. He read it. He read it three times to be exact. Landon really missed him. He forgot all about getting the paper and closed the door. 'I can do this.' He thought. He picked up the phone again to give it one more shot.  
'RING, RING.' He almost hung up.  
'RING, RING.'  
"Hello?"  
"Oh, uh, hi, Eric?"  
"Landon..?"  
"Yeah. What's up?"  
"Uh, I saw something. It made me think of you."  
"What was it?"  
"Dude, I know I wasn't imagining it. I saw..I saw Jamie."  
Landon didn't say a word for what seemed like an hour but was only a few minutes. "Dude, Landon? Are you there?"  
"Yo, Eric, I gotta go..but we should, we should hang out more often. Aight?"  
"Okay dude, but watch out for yourself. Tell me if you see anything strange."  
"Later."  
"Bye."  
Landon didn't know what to think. He had no idea what was going on. He thought he saw Jamie. Eric basically knew he saw Jamie. What was going on? He didn't know how to react to any of this. While he was still thinking about this, the phone rang.again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Oh Gosh I hope you guys still like it!! Its putting a lot of pressure on me when you say you cant wait to see what happens next and I just hope you still like it..R&R 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
"Hello?" Landon said after picking up the phone.  
"Hello, um, is Landon Carter home?"  
"This is he."  
"Landon. Dear Landon. It's you."  
"Is this Reverend Sullivan?"  
"Well do you hear my voice every Sunday and did you marry my daughter?"  
"Yes."  
"Then yes it is."  
"Okay. What's up? Is something wrong?"  
"No indeed Landon, no indeed."  
"What's going on then?"  
"I think you should go to the beach. Get some, fresh air?"  
"Um, okay. Are you going to jump me or something?"  
"Mr. Carter.."  
"Can you at least tell me why?"  
"No. You'll see." The reverend sounded like he had something up his sleeve. They said goodbye and hung up the phone. Landon stood there for a moment, puzzled. He still decided to go to the beach, but you know, watch his back. 'Who knows, maybe the Reverend is up to no good. It's not likely, but it's possible. Even though he is the pastor.' He thought.  
"Mom, I'm going to the beach. Be back later!" Landon said to his mom.  
"Okay, Hon!" she said back. She seemed like she had something up her sleeve too. 'Oh no! Maybe they're in it together!' He thought.  
He left the house, locking the door on his way out, and hopped into his car.  
When he finally got to the beach, he turned off his car. He looked around suspiciously as he got out. 'Nothing too peculiar.' He thought, as he got out.  
He said out loud, but very quietly, like a mumble, 'What the h**l am I supposed to do here? I'm alone.'  
He heard a voice behind him "You shouldn't use that language." It sounded like Jamie.  
He felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned around. "J-J-Jamie?"  
"Yes. It's me Landon." She smiled slightly.  
Landon just stood there in complete shock. He couldn't smile. He couldn't even keep his mouth closed. His jaw was just hanging there. He was amazed, and he didn't think it was possible. 'This is unbelievable.' He thought. 'Am I dreaming?'  
Almost as though Jamie could read his mind while he was standing there, silent and still, she said, "Landon, this is no dream. I'm really here."  
"I..You..we.You're..I love you." That was all Landon could say, but after all this time, that was good enough. Landon couldn't move, so Jamie gave him a warm hug. He tried to hug back, but he was really stiff and shakey.  
"Loosen up," She giggled. "I'll always be here for you. I love you! Do you still have your wedding ring?"  
Landon was able to speak a bit. "Yes, I do. I don't wear it though. I don't think my girlfriend would." He stopped. "SO, how'd you get here? I thought.."  
"You don't think your girlfriend would feel comfortable if you wore it? It's okay Landon, I understand. Katie seems like a very special girl."  
Landon didn't care how the hek Jamie knew about Katie. He didn't care (at the moment) how she was here, and alive. "Oh Jamie. Not as special as you. No one could replace you. Not even Katie. Please baby, I need to hold you in my arms again." He pulled Jamie in closer to him and put his lips to hers gently. She backed away.  
"Landon, I love you. But you have Katie. How could you do this to her?"  
"I love you more than Katie. I'll break up with her. Anything for you."  
Jamie couldn't say anything. She just looked at him. She wanted him, but she didn't want him to hurt Katie. She didn't know what to do.  
Landon still didn't know how she was alive. It was either some sort of miracle, or he was crazy. He didn't know. But he was determined to find out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I will write chapter 5 soon! Please R&R. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
"Oh Landon, I love you. Do what you want. If you're going to break up with Katie, do it gently. She will understand. And if you don't want to break up wit her, I understand." Jamie did want Landon back really badly. But she didn't want him to hurt Katie.  
"Okay. Jamie, I need to know. How are you alive? And healthy? Jamie, before you died you were very sick. You were deathly thin, and very pale. Now you are rosy red and are beautifully fit. I don't understand." Landon was very confused. He didn't know if she was a ghost or this was a dream or even if Jamie really did come back to life, as it seemed.  
"Landon, that is something that you might be angry about. Did you want me to be dead or something?"  
"NO! I want you alive, but I just want to know how. I don't want to go on with life thinking I am talking to the living dead."  
"What did you call me?"  
"Ha, nothing sweetie. I just want to know how this all happened."  
"Not until you break up with Katie, if you do. I will only tell you if you're still my husband."  
"Aug. Okay, I will. Anything for you."  
"You don't have to Landon."  
"I want to." He grabbed her and pulled her in for a big bear hug and kissed her neck. It gave her chills up and down her spine, but she loved it. She really missed him. He looked her in the eyes as if to say "I'll always be here." and gently kissed her on the lips.  
"I'm going to go for now, Jamie. I'm going to talk to Katie. But meet me back here tomorrow about this time. Okay?"  
"Okay. Be gentle with her. Promise me."  
"Aight." He gave her another kiss and they both got into their cars and drove in opposite directions. Landon was smiling the whole way to Katie's house. His troubles were over. Jamie was back.  
Once he got to Katie's house, before getting out of the car, he planned what he was going to say. He tried to stop smiling, but all that's happened today was just too overwhelming. Finally, he became focused, put a serious face on, and got out of his car.  
He walked up to the front doorstep of Katie's house and knocked. He heard, "I'll get it!!!" and it sounded like Katie's younger sister. The door opened and the little girl looked up at him. He said, "Um, yeah, is Katie home?"  
She looked at him like he had done something wrong. "No. She said something about a beach and how stupid Landon was. You are Landon I think."  
"Alright, thanks. Do you know where she is?" Landon asked.  
"Yes. Beach! She is with a guy! She said 'That'll teach him.'"  
He rolled his eyes. "Okay thanks."  
The little girl slammed the door in Landon's face. Landon got back in his car to go all the way back to the beach. But before he did that, he decided to go home quickly first, since it was close. So he drove a few blocks home.  
He walked in the house and went into his room. He opened his bottom drawer of his dresser and pulled something from the left corner.  
His wedding ring. He slipped it on his finger, and called his mom.  
"Yes Landon?" she walked into his room and smiled.  
"You knew about this all along didn't you?" He asked.  
She smiled bigger. "Yeah I did."  
Landon gave her a big hug. "Jamie won't tell me how it all happened. She's gonna tell me tomorrow."  
"Okay hon."  
"Well, I have to go somewhere," He kissed her on the cheek. "See you later."  
He ran out of his room and out the door. Then he got in his car and drove off to the beach, again. Once he got to the beach, he got out of his car and looked around. He saw two people splashing around in the water so he walked closer to the water to see if he could recognize them. As he got closer, he noticed there was some clothes on the beach. Soon he realized Katie and some guy were swimming together. With no clothes on? 'Oh God,' he thought. 'That's just nasty. Especially in broad daylight.'  
Katie couldn't see him, but he could see her. A little too much. He didn't know if he should yell her name or just make himself comfortable on the beach and watch them until he got noticed. He decided to call her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Okie dokie I will update in a few days or less.hope you like it! I need at LEAST one review before I update tho, like always. I need some feedback here people!!! =D r&r 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
"KATIE!!!" Landon called.  
She looked. She covered herself up and ran out to get her clothes and put them on. She was blushing. The man she was with stayed in the water.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Um, well I was coming to tell you something. I see you have been cheating on me so this should be much easier.  
"WHAT? You're the one who was cheating on me, you B****d! I saw you kissing that girl on the beach earlier today. You looked like you loved it."  
"Oh, is that what this was all about? Katie, that was Jamie."  
"Landon, you told me she was dead. You need some sleep."  
"I'm serious Katie. It was Jamie, and I came to break up with you."  
Katie looked heartbroken, but she tried to act like she understood. "Oh, okay," she stopped for a moment. "I understand. She's your wife. Okay. Bye."  
"Wait, Katie."  
"WHAT?! I can't change anything so I'm not going to try."  
"You're cool. I'd like to be friends. Good friends. Maybe even best friends. Please? I don't want you to hate me."  
"Friends for now Landon. I don't think I can be best friends with someone who I believed was my future husband."  
"What about that guy?" He pointed to the man she was with in the water.  
"I just used him to make you jealous. He is pretty cool though."  
"That's great! Hook up with him."  
"Oh, I don't know. Okay. I'll give it a shot."  
"Go for it. Okay, well I have to go, but thanks for understanding." He gave her a FRIENDLY hug and walked back to his car. Once he got in his car, he thought, 'Well I'm glad the way things turned out.' He couldn't help but drift into the thought of Jamie being a ghost or something, he still didn't know how this all happened. He hoped it was a miracle, and she was miraculously alive, but he didn't know. He couldn't wait until tomorrow to find out from Jamie. He didn't want to know from his mom, or the Reverend. It was more, well, truthful coming from Jamie. Plus she knows what's going on in her life better than someone else would know. Even the Reverend wouldn't know as much as she would.  
When he got home, he decided to make himself a sandwich. He was hoping it didn't cause constipation, he had had very nasty experiences with sandwiches and constipation before. I guess you shouldn't put everything you can find in the house in between two slices of bread. He put ham, mayonnaise, and cheese on the bread, and got out some Doritos. He sat down at the kitchen table and began eating.  
When Ms. Carter came into the kitchen, she was shocked, well not shocked, but a little surprised to see a smile on his face. "Wow, aren't we happy this evening?"  
"Oh, yeah. It's just, everything is working out my way today. Jamie's here, and Katie still wants to be my friend.I'm just so grateful. There is a God!"  
"Of course there is a God. You go to church everyday and you still haven't figured that out?" She smiled.  
"I know there's a God, but sometimes it doesn't seem like it. Life gets tough."  
"Oh, sweetheart, I know. Life can't always be easy."  
Landon finished up his sandwich and ate a few more Doritos and cleaned up. He went into his room and put on some music by Cold. He started thinking about college, and how he hadn't even gone to it. Landon didn't even have a job. 'Maybe I could get a job that doesn't need much experience while I'm at college, and when I get out of college, I could get a much better job. Hmm, I'll think about it.' He was really determined to become a doctor still. Even before Jamie died he was determined to help people live a healthy life, and a long one. He didn't think anyone deserved to die.  
He decided to get into bed about 11 o'clock PM. He fell asleep very quickly.  
  
The next morning, he looked at his hands. Something was missing. He had lost his wedding ring. He started to panic before he had even looked for it. 'Where could it be? Oh no. Jamie's gonna kill me. Oh no.' He started searching the blanket, the mattress, under the bed, anywhere. It was about 10 o'clock AM. He decided to take a shower and get dressed before he continued to look for the ring. Maybe he'd think of somewhere where it could be. All he did was sleep, so it couldn't have gone far.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R!!!! If it sucks tell me cus then if enough people tell me it sucks Ill stop writing it!!!! Lol and if it's GOOD tell me cus then Ill like, yeah, keep writing! R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
When Landon got out of the shower, he thought about last night. Maybe he hadn't noticed and it fell off somewhere. Had he taken it off? He decided that if he didn't find it he would look at the beach, though if it was there he would probably never find it. He had to look fast, because he was meeting Jamie at the beach soon.  
It had been two hours and he didn't find the ring. It was time to go see Jamie. He didn't want to leave Jamie hanging, but he didn't want her to know he lost the ring. Maybe she wouldn't notice.  
He said goodbye to his mom and set off to the beach. He brought some picnic food for lunch thinking that would flatter Jamie, and he hoped it would. Once he got to the beach he noticed that Jamie wasn't there so he did a little bit of searching for his ring. He didn't go in the water when he saw Katie, but he went near it. Maybe it was there. He went back to where he was yesterday. No ring.  
When he saw Jamie coming towards him from her car he couldn't help but smile. Jamie could brighten up anyone's day, even if they didn't like her. She had such a beautiful smile, and figure. He didn't like her just for that though, he loved her for everything. He loved her personality, looks, attitude, absolutely everything about her.  
Soon enough she was right next to him. "Hey Landon! It looked like you were looking for something. What were you looking for?" She greeted him.  
"Nothing. I was bored so I was looking for loose change," He laughed, "So what's up baby? How'd ya sleep?"  
"Good. I couldn't stop thinking about you. What's that?" She pointed to the picnic pasket in Landon's hand.  
"Oh," He smiled, "See that picnic table over there? I thought we could eat here."  
"Cool!" She giggled "I thought you were going to say we should eat in the sand!"  
"No way. I wouldn't do that to you. You deserve much more. I just wish there was more I could give you."  
"Oh Landon, this is great." She was smiling ever since she saw him.  
They splashed around in the water for a while (with their clothes on), and walked around on the beach hand in hand. Soon enough, they got hungry and decided to eat. Landon left the picnic basket on the table, so he wouldn't have to carry It the whole time. They walked over to the table and sat down right next to each other.  
"So," he began to take out the plates, napkins, and food, "This whole, uh, you being dead thing. How'd that all happen?"  
"What?"  
"You're alive. You're healthy. How?"  
"Okay, okay. I'll tell you." She said. Landon sat looking at her contently. Just waiting.  
"AFTER we eat." She grinned.  
"Oh C'mon Jamie! Please tell me."  
"Fine. I'll tell you. But you have to promise me one thing."  
He smiled. "Oh yeah? What's that?"  
"You have to promise you won't fall in love with me."  
"What?"  
"I'm kidding. Sorry. You have to promise you won't get mad at me."  
"I promise." He gave her a big hug.  
"Thank you. You know, God wouldn't want me to lie. God would want me to be perfectly honest with everyone. I wasn't being honest with you ever since I died."  
"You mean, ever since I thought you died."  
"Yes, but Landon, I'm going to tell you the complete truth now. I'm going to tell you everything. I just hope this doesn't screw up our relationship. Oh yeah! Did you break up with Katie?" She laughed at herself. How could she have forgotten?  
"YES! I broke up with Katie. Jamie you're killin' me here."  
"Sorry," She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.  
"It's okay, I love you, and I could never be mad at you. It won't screw up our relationship, and I believe you are telling me the truth. Just tell me!"  
"Okay Landon," She took a bite of her sandwich. She was about to explain what had happened for these past months, and how she was alive. She was about to explain everything that he had wondered about. He was about to find out what he had been wanting to find out for the past week.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ MUHAHAHAHA you just loooove cliffhangers don't you? YEAH I KNO!! Heehee okay like always, at least one review before I write chapter 8! What do you think is going to happen? Id like to kno what you think! R&R 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
"Landon, I told the doctors, my father, and your mom, to pretend I had died. You, and your friends, and my friends all thought I died, but I didn't die. I think they did a really good job, your mother said you started to cry right away, and you wouldn't stop for a very long time. Is that true?" Jamie told him.  
"Yes. It is. Why the hell would you want to fake your death? Are you crazy?!"  
"Landon."  
"Sorry. Why though?"  
"Landon, I had a very good reason to do that. I was very unhealthy and very tired all the time. Everyone was always visiting me and staying around me, especially you. How was I supposed to get better when everyone was always there? I needed my rest, just like everyone else, but I needed it more. So I just decided I would be dead until I got better, and I am better."  
Landon was amazed. He had so many questions. "So, you never died? My mom knew about this? You didn't want to see me? Who else knew?"  
"Whoa Landon. One question at a time." She kissed him on the cheek.  
"Aight. You never died?"  
"No I didn't. I was pretending to be dead for these past 10 months."  
"Okay. And my mom knew all along?"  
"Yes she did. And my father. No one else knew."  
"Why didn't you want me to know?"  
"Landon, you know you would be all over me. You'd always be at my house. That's the whole reason why I wanted people to think I was dead in the first place."  
"Okay I guess I understand that. Why couldn't you just tell people not to visit?"  
"Because they still would."  
"How are you healthy again? Do you still have Leukemia?"  
"Why the sudden questions?"  
"I love hearing about you."  
"Landon, I just slowly but surely got better. I took a lot of medicine and slept over 18 hours a day. The leukemia is not completely gone, but the doctors say I will live a normal life, and I will die of old age like most people. The only difference between me and the 'normal world' is that I will need a little bit more sleep. That's all."  
"Aight. I'll stop asking questions. That's great Jamie. That is awesome. I love you." They passionately kissed for what seemed like hours, but had only been minutes with a few breaths in between. This continued for about 10 or more minutes. Landon felt like crying. He knew it wasn't manly to cry, so he held it back. He didn't want to cry because he was sad. He wanted to cry because of how much he loved Jamie, how happy he was to have her back. He fulfilled his life with everything it needed. Landon felt the tears well up in his eyes when they were done kissing.  
"Landon? Are you alright?" Jamie asked. Landon didn't answer. He just looked away from her in fear.  
"What's the matter Landon?" She put her hand on the back of his neck. "Please talk to me." She looked like she had hurt in her eyes. She didn't like that Landon would keep things from her.  
He turned back around and looked her in the eyes. There were tears dripping down his cheeks and onto his shirt. He wasn't crying really hard, but hard enough that she knew he was crying. "Oh Landon." She gave him a warm hug. "Please. What's wrong?"  
"Jamie." He looked at her very sincerely. "I love you."  
Jamie looked very puzzled. "That's a bad thing?" If he were to say yes Jamie would have ran off crying right then and there.  
"No. That's a great thing. So great it makes me cry tears of happiness. Jamie I don't want to lose you again."  
You could see tears well up in Jamie's eyes. They both reached for a hug. They cried on each other's shoulders for a very long time, almost an hour. They love being in each other's warm embrace. It makes them feel that all is right in the world.  
They both got up from the picnic table (now that they were done hugging and crying), and started off to their cars. As they were leaving, Landon stopped Jamie.  
"Jamie, I have something to ask you. Well, more like something to tell you. Next time we see each other, do you think we could talk about it tomorrow? Or whenever you're free."  
"Sure Landon! I'm free tomorrow. Anything for my husband. I'll come to your house tomorrow, okay?"  
Landon smiled. "Okay, Jamie," He kissed her gently. "See you tomorrow."  
They both got into their cars and drove home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Do you like this chapter? I hope so, it took a lot of thinking to decide how this whole thing would turn out. Can you believe it? While I was writing my OWN story, I was crying. For some reason anything that has Landon and Jamie in it touches my heart so much and I just start crying. They are the best match ever. Please r&r I want at least 2 or 3 reviews before I write the next chapter. I think this is gonna be a 20 chapter fic..what do you think? 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
The next morning, Landon's mother woke him up. "Honey, Jamie's here." she said.  
He yawned. "Already?"  
"Yes, she didn't know you slept until noon."  
"Oh God, I didn't know it was that late." He pulled the covers off himself and got up, but realized he was still in his boxers. He got some jeans on, but he really didn't feel like wearing a shirt, so he didn't. He came out of his room to see his mom and Jamie talking in the kitchen. Jamie was sitting at the table, and Ms. Carter was cutting vegetables at the counter.  
"Hey Jamie." He put his arms around her from the back for a while and then lifted himself up and started to play with her hair while they still talked. While he was waiting for then to finish talking, he noticed that his ring was on top of his microwave. 'Oh God,' he thought, 'How am I supposed to get that without Jamie noticing?' He walked over near the microwave, where the garbage can was too, and pretended to pic up a piece of trash from the ground next to it, while holding on to the top of the microwave. He got the ring firmly in his hand, and walked over back to where he was, behind Jamie.  
He slipped the ring on his finger. 'Oh yeah!' he thought, 'I put it there while I was making and eating my sandwich the other night. I forgot to put it on. I can be so stupid sometimes.'  
Finally, Ms. Carter and Jamie finished talking and he took Jamie in his room to talk to her. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do Landon." Ms. Carter said.  
"You had me mom."  
"You know what I mean"  
"Aight."  
When they were in the room, sitting on the bed, Landon reached for Jamie's hand. He held it for a while while looking into her eyes, silently. He kissed her on the cheek and thought about what he was going to say, and how he was going to say it. Then he said, "Jamie, we've been married for a while now. It's only normal for married couples to share a house, right? Well, I was thinking, if we both get a job, then we could buy a house all for ourselves. Just me and you."  
"Oh Landon!" She gave him a hug. When she pulled away from the hug a tear was rolling down her face.  
"Jamie, what's wrong? You seem so happy about this."  
"Landon, I want to live with you. I want to very badly. I've never lived away from my father before."  
"I'll be just like your father. I'll protect you and love you."  
She just looked it at him.  
"You have to move out sometime." He said to her.  
She nodded and hugged him again. He caressed her head and kissed her forehead.  
"So, maybe we can move in now? I mean, our parents will probably pay for it until we get money."  
"Your father won't. I know how he is. He wants his baby to stay home."  
"Well I'm your baby too Landon!"  
"Yeah, I know."  
"So I'll tell him I want to live with my husband rather than my father, because that's how it was meant to be."  
"Are you sure Jamie?"  
"Positive."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." She kissed him. They both lied back on the bed and talked. When Landon's mom came in, she thought they were doing something else. "LANDON ROLANCE CARTER!"  
"Mom, we're just talking."  
"Oh okay. Anyway, what are you guys up to today?"  
Jamie answered. "I don't know. Landon, are you going to tell her?"  
"Sure. Mom, I was wondering."  
"What were you wondering?"  
  
"Well, Jamie and I want to live together, and I just thought."  
"Sure!!! I can pitch in."  
"Thanks Ms. Carter!" Jamie answered.  
Landon was stunned. "Yeah, thanks mom."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Did you like it? I got a really cruel review on chapter 7, that said "Learn how to write or go kill yourself" do you guys agree with that person? Cus I mean if you do I'd stop writing cus that really hurt my feelings. By the way, SHANELOVER10!!! Your review, where your all like "they should move in together" omg!! That was what Landon was gonna talk about to Jamie ALL ALONG! You can predict the future, cant you? Hehe, well R&R everyone =) 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
Jamie told Landon she wanted him to come along while she went and talked to her father about it, but he said he didn't want to.  
"Come on. Please? He'll think you respect me."  
"Think? I do respect you."  
"He won't think so unless you come."  
"I don't know what this has to do with respect, but okay. I can't take that irresistible smile you give me when you want things to go your way." Landon grabbed Jamie's hand and they walked out the front door and got into Jamie's car. Jamie wouldn't let Landon drive, even though he wanted to. He still opened her door for her, though.  
When they got to Jamie's house, Landon looked like he froze up. "Look Jamie, I know your dad likes me now, well at least he says he does, but I'm not so sure."  
"I know my dad can be rude sometimes. Okay? Don't worry about it." They got out of the car and started walking up to the porch, hand in hand. They heard a voice yell "COMING!" and then the door opened revealing Jamie's father. "Hey daddy!" Jamie said as she kissed him on the cheek.  
"Hey Jamie. Hello Landon."  
"Hey Reverend, what's up?"  
Mr. Sullivan looked at Landon for a moment. "You can come inside." He sat down on the couch, which basically meant they could sit too. Jamie sat next to her father on the couch, and Landon sat next to Jamie.  
"Daddy. I need to ask you a favor."  
"Okay, what?"  
"Well, it's not just for me, it's for Landon and me. What do you say?"  
"I'll tell you after I hear what it is."  
Jamie laughed. "Okay daddy. Um, dad, me and Landon think we should move in together."  
He took off his glasses and set them in his lap. He started shaking a little. "Oh Jamie, you're growing up. I don't know what to do. I don't want to live without you."  
"Daddy. It's okay. I'll visit you as much as I can. It's not like I died. Married couples should live together. Do you understand?"  
"I know. I knew it was coming." The Reverend said. Landon gave Jamie a little nudge. She looked at him worriedly.  
"Um, we were wondering if you could pitch in and help us buy the house. We don't have jobs so we can't make money just yet."  
He grinned. "I'd be glad to help out. You two don't need a very large house, correct?"  
"No. I mean we are only two people." Jamie said, and then blushed. That made her wonder if they were ever going to have children. She was hoping her father didn't see her blush. Or Landon for that matter.  
"Yes, you are only two people. I'll call your mother Landon and see what we can do. I'll call her tonight. Right now I have to clean up." He said.  
"We're going to go then, I'll be home before dark okay?"  
"Okay. I love you sweetheart." He kissed Jamie on the head and shook Landon's hand. "Take care." Jamie and Landon walked out the door hand in hand once again. They got into Jamie's car and once again Landon opened the door for her. "So where do you want to go?" she asked.  
"Oh, I don't know. I thought maybe we could go out to lunch or something."  
"Landon, it's 3:00 pm. Shouldn't we wait 'til dinner?"  
He looked at her. "We could do that too." He gave her a kiss. "I want everything to go the way you want it to from now on. Promise to be selfish?"  
Jamie gave him a funny look. "But sometimes in order for something to go my way, I want it to go your way. I want you to choose sometimes."  
"If that's what you want!"  
She smiled. "Okay. What are we going to do?"  
"Let's go to the movies. You choose the movie."  
She looked at him as if displeased. "Um, I don't know."  
"Okay," He looked confused. "How about we go out to an early dinner like I said before."  
"Okay. I want to go to the Hillcrest restaurant."  
"Aight, it's all settled." She started the car and they started driving to go get dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Okay first of all, im not getting as many reviews as before!! I think I might have lost some readers.=( Oh yeah, what does RN mean? Sorry im stupid.OH yeah! If you like the fast and the furious then you should go to my friends fanfic! Her user name thingy is misscali301 so go seee!! Its interesting. Anyway, r/r I want to get at least 5 before I go on. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
Once they got into the restaurant, they followed the waiter to where they were supposed to sit, and Landon pulled out Jamie's chair for her. He moved his chair close to her and put his arm around her. She gave him a look, like when she thought he was seducing her, and opened her menu, which they both looked at.  
Soon enough, they had their sodas and ordered their food. While they waited, Landon whispered sweet nothings into her ear while she giggled a few times and smiled.  
Once they got their food, he took his arm from around her, and started to eat. She was eating much more politely than him. 'Typical guy.' She thought, rolling her eyes. They ate and talked, and within 20 minutes they finished eating. Landon's cell phone rings.  
"Hello?" he picked up his phone and answered.  
"Hi, this is your mom!"  
"Um, hey, what's up?"  
"Have you guys had dessert yet?"  
"No. Why?"  
"I know this great place." Landon's mother recites an address to him while he writes it on a napkin with a pen he had in his shirt pocket.  
"Okay, we'll come. You going to be there?"  
"Yes. And so will Jamie's father. Tell her that, okay?"  
"Alright."  
"Bye hon."  
"Later." Landon hung up his phone and looked at Jamie.  
"Who was it Landon?" Jamie asked.  
"It was my mom. She wants me to go have dessert with you and your father. Strange, I know. She's never done that sort of thing before."  
"That is weird, your right. Neither has my dad."  
"Oh well. Maybe they want to talk to us about the house."  
"You're probably right." They get up and leave the restaurant, paying of course.  
They get into the car to try and fine this restaurant that they were told has good desserts. They are having a hard time finding it. "Maybe we should go into one of these neighborhoods." Jamie suggests.  
"Why would a restaurant be there? I think we should just keep looking." He says.  
Jamie turns into one of the neighborhoods almost positive she is right. They look at the addresses on the houses and realize they are getting closer. Soon, they come up to a beautiful house that is white, but very small. It seemed to be fit for one, or maybe two people. It had a beautiful garden in the front, with flowers and bushes, and a one-car garage. The grass was beautifully trimmed and green. "Damn, don't you wish this was our house? Seems perfect for the two of us," Landon said, looking at it. "Keep going Jamie, why'd you stop?"  
"Landon, this is the address. This is where we're supposed to be." Jamie said.  
"What? No there has to be a mistake." Landon replied. They got out of the car, sort of afraid, but knocked on the door. The house seemed brand new, even the door seemed un-used. Jamie's father came to the door. "Come in Jamie. Landon."  
Landon's mother comes up and greets them both with a hug. They look around the house. 'Definitely owned by someone.' They both thought. There was rugs and a TV. There was couches, chairs, tables, you name it. They hadn't looked, but there was also food in the refrigerator, silverware in the draws, bowls, picture frames, mirrors, and everything else you need to live in a house.  
"What's going on?" Landon asked. Jamie just stood there, stunned and confused.  
"Landon, Jamie, this is all yours. We got this for you guys while Jamie was still sick. We were almost certain she would get better." Ms. Carter said.  
Jamie and Landon both looked at her in utter shock. They weren't even sure they were going to be able to breathe again for a while. They looked at Jamie's father too. They kept looking back and forth. Finally, Jamie said something.  
"Daddy, Ms. Carter.thank you. Thank you so much. This means more to us than we can say." She ran up and gave her father a hug while Landon, still shocked, gave his mother a hug, and then they switched.  
"All this stuff, it's for us?" Jamie started to look through the drawers.  
"All of it. All the essentials of living in a house." The Reverend said. Jamie ran up to hug her dad again. "Oh dad. I love you." She looked at Ms. Carter. "Thank you so much."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ hehehe Landon still stunned!!! R&R please, I barely ever get them anymore. If you read it and you like it, REVIEW IT! All I ask is don't read without reviewing. That easy. Thanks, and by the way, im kinda getting sick of this fic, so chapter 20 will be the absolute last chapter, sorry. Unless you complain A LOT!!! 


	12. Chapter Twelve Last Chapter

Chapter Twelve  
It's been ten years since the day Landon's mom and Jamie's dad bought them a house. They're still living in it now. Landon became a carpenter, so now the house has a lot more rooms. He made it larger so they could have kids' rooms. It took a lot of work on his part, but in the end it all worked out.  
Jamie has had 3 kids in these years. Her first child was a little boy, that they named Jason. They had him about six months after moving into their new home. He is going to be 10 years old in one week. He's in Fifth grade.  
Their next child was a little girl. They named her Molly. She just turned 7 not too long ago. She is in the Second grade.  
Their youngest child, is a little girl named Emma. She is 2 years old. She's not in school yet, but soon she will be going to her first day of pre-school. Landon and Jamie aren't worried about that yet.  
All of the children have their very own bedroom. Landon worked hard on the house to make his children happy. Jamie smiles all the time still, and their love hasn't faded away. It will remain the same forever, never getting old. Landon, of course, is a carpenter, and Jamie went to college for four years after Jason was born to become a lawyer. Jamie, a lawyer? I know it's very hard to believe, but that's what she became.  
Now let's join them in the kitchen.  
"Landon, I love you." Jamie said, suddenly, while Landon played with little Emma.  
He looked up at Jamie. "I love you too, sweetie." He walked over and gave her a kiss. "Are you feeling extra romantic?"  
"Oh, I guess. I just realized all the help you've been for the past 10 years. I don't think I would be able to raise even one child without you."  
Landon looked at her and smiled. He was about to say something, but then decided to say something else. "Jamie! Where is Jason?"  
"He's at a friend's house."  
"Oh. Sorry, I still freak out when I don't see him. I'm so used to my only son being around, and now he's always with his friends."  
"Landon, he always went outside to play with them. Since he was about 4."  
"Well I'm still not used to it."  
Jamie shook her head smiling. Julie was also outside playing. Jamie wouldn't admit it, but she hadn't got used to either of them playing outside. She was always afraid they would get hurt. She wasn't paranoid, she just loved them so much.  
"Jamie, I'm so happy to have you. You are the love of my life. I never want to lose you again. If you died tomorrow, I would want to die today, so I wouldn't have to spend one day without you. If you died a month from now, I'd want to die a month minus one. I love you. I love you so much." He put his arms around her and hugged her so warm, and gently. Jamie looked like she was about to cry.  
"Oh Landon. I love you too. I want to die with you. I don't want either of us to spend a day without each other. You are amazing. You're always complimenting me and telling me everything will be okay. And I believe you. Everything is okay now that I have you. Even If we've been together for more than 10 years, every time we're together feels like the first. I love you more than I could ever say with words." She said as they still were in each other's embrace.  
Soon, Landon continued to play with Emma, and Jamie started making dinner for the family of five. When Emma was tired of playing, Landon decided he would clean up the table and set it, so that they could eat.  
Once they were all sitting at the table, eating, Molly says, "Mommy, I don't want to eat my peas."  
Landon replies, "Mommy made those peas. Your mom is the best cook in the world, and she would be devastated if you didn't eat them."  
Right after Landon said that, all three children gobbled down their peas. Landon thought, 'Now that's love. That's what we all feel for each other. Even the most simple thing like eating your peas, is an act of love. I love each and every one of them.'  
Jamie cut her meat and smiled. Jason took a big spoonful of potatoes. Molly had eaten all her peas. Emma had a messy face full of potatoes. And Landon was just sitting there, smiling and feeling blessed to have each and every one of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ And they lived happily ever after. I hope you liked my fic. I know I enjoyed writing it. Every one, and I mean every one who read through my whole fic, must review. Thanks for reading, I'll never forget any of you (the ones who reviewed.) This was a great experience. Farewell, my friends. 


End file.
